1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to undergarments made from webs of nonwoven material. The present invention relates more specifically to undergarments made from webs of nonwoven material which are fastened in opposing relation and fused to form various panel areas of the completed undergarment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Undergarments made from webs of nonwoven material are well known, especially in the area of diapers, training pants and the like. Some of these undergarments are known to place two elasticized panels on top of, or in opposition to, a bottom panel. The top panels and the bottom panel are then secured together with four forty five degree end bonds resulting in an undergarment which is openable to have the top panels serve primarily as waist band areas, while the bottom panel serves primarily as the crotch and front and back panels of the undergarment. Such garments, with the addition of suitable layers such as at least a hydrophobic outer covering and an absorbent panel, may serve as incontinence garments.
However, in the past the garments have not performed satisfactorily owing to lack of comfort to the wearer resulting from the generally rectangular shape of each panel used to construct the undergarment.
It is therefore desirable to address this short-coming in the art by producing an undergarment having the ease of manufacture of typical nonwoven undergarments, but comfort more like that of a fitted undergarment of traditional sewn cloth.
The present invention addresses this need by providing an undergarment having a bottom panel from a first web cut to have left and right curved leg cutouts. Top right and left panels from a second web and a third web, respectively, each with a curved leg cutout are superimposed on the bottom panel web and joined to the bottom panel with seams at angles to the longitudinal axis of the webs. The leg cutouts of one embodiment are further shaped with a compound curve to delineate the front and back of the undergarment and provide further comfort, or protection, or both to the wearer. Other embodiments may have at least the bottom panel constructed of layers useful for an incontinence undergarment.